Guess who's coming to dinner
by LadyPalma
Summary: The Charmings' are preparing a family dinner, but Regina and Neal have a surprise too. In fact, they both announce that they will bring someone with them... But who? Pairings: Regina/Surprise, Neal/Surprise, Snowing, Rumbelle, Captain Swan Complete in two parts
1. Part 1

**Guess who's coming to dinner**

**Part 1**

Ruby grabbed the plate and headed to one of the tables of the diner with an unusual slowness that couldn't simply be justified by the heavy load of food caused by Belle's suspected hunger. A slight fear had in fact emerged inside the waitress at a simple look that she gave to her friend's partner during the orders: if Mr Gold was appearing so worried so early in the morning, that day mustn't have been promising for him nor for anyone that was the reason of that emotional state. Ruby glanced at him again and then, after leaving a double portion of pancakes in front of the girl and a black coffee in front of the man, headed back to the counter with a suddenly quicker pace.

"I'm really hungry this morning" Belle commented not loosing time to grab fork and knife, trying at the same time to bring the conversation back to lighter tones.

But Rumpelstiltskin, with the hand still on his cane and an undeciphrable expression on his face, didn't seem willing to change subject so easily.

"Tonight I will finally meet my son's new girlfriend and he has explicitly said that I know her" he said fpr the third time since they had arrived there, as if simply repeating that could give him a sudden idea "Who could be?"

The girl looked up to him and didn't even try to mask the smile that was forming on her lips. She had already an idea about it.

"You… You know something, dearie!" Goild exclaimed in front of that well-known expression.

"Oh, I know nothing" she hurried to deny, dusting the pancakes with maple syrup "It's just an intuition…"

"Well?" he pressed with vibrant curiosity.

But Belle limited herself to widen the smile and shake her head amusingly.

"It's impolite to speak while eating"

And, while in front of her an annoyed Rumpelstiltskin begun to drink his bitter coffee, she finally began her craved breakfast.

* * *

Neal put the coffee cup on the bedside table and, sitting on the bed, tried to awake for the unteempth time his girlfriend, while an amused smile appeared on his lips: she wasn't used to wake up after ten, he wasn't used to do it before.

"Com'on love, I've prepared the waffles!" he tried to convince her, starting to kiss her still half asleep face.

"Oh Neal, please!" the woman exclaimed, opening finally her eyes and moving him aside faking bother "I'm allowed to sleep more today" she said without looking at him, letting reveal in that simple sentence all her uncertainty for the meeting of the evening.

The man smiled now sweetly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Henry will be happy, you'll see" he assured her with conviction "He's okay with Emma's new relationship with Hook… I don't see why he souldn't be happy for us"

"In fact, it's not Henry the one that worries me" she interrupted him, sitting and leaning her back on the headboard of the big bed "It's about your father" she explained hinting a smile and kissing him back.

Neal chuckled and stood up, heading to the door, but while he was about to leave the room, the voice – now clearly awake – of his woman, stopped him.

"Will you prepare a coffee?"

The man smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Long and bitter… It's on the table"

"No, actually, with a spoon of sugar"

The unexpected addition made him turn back and looked out into the bedroom.

"I believed that you'd only drink it bitter"

"Yes" she nodded raising her head from the pillow where she had sunk again "But today I will need sugar, a lot of sugar"

* * *

"So: me, you, Emma, Harry, Hook" May Margaret started beginning to count on her fingers the guests of that family dinner "And then Gold, Belle, Regina…" she continued moving to the other hand.

"Neal and his new mysterious girlfriend!" David finished for her.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed "It could be Ruby…" added then thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry honey, but you are bound to loose" her husband replied with a curios smile "It's impossible not to notice the friendship born between Neal and Mulan in the Enchanted Forest"

"Yes, _friendship_" Snow interrupted him with a light kiss.

Henry raised his eyebrows entering the room right in that moment and then sat in front of them with an amused expression.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, becoming suddenly red, noticing only then his presence "What are you doing here? You should be with Emma and Hook…" she added then, moving from embarrassment to confusion.

"Yes, she is on the phone" he simply answered "So, we are ten, then?"

The door suddenly opened and Emma appeared on the doorstep just in time to listen to her son's question.

"Actually, we are eleven" she murmured looking surprised, raising her hand to show the phone "Regina has just called me, it seems that she wants to bring someone too"

A look ran immediately between Mary Margaret and David at that news. It was time for another bet.

* * *

Regina put the phone on the table and heavingly sighed, starting to drum nervously her fingers on it. It seemed like she wasn't able not to move that day.

"So?" her new flame asked cautiously, appearing behind her back.

"I called Emma" she simply said, turning to him.

"Well! It will be a surprise for everyone… You just have to keep calm" he commented taking her face in his hands, making their eyes meet.

"Of course! But I am… anxious" it was her simple answer, united to the attempt to struggle out of his grip.

He just smiled and captured her lips into a passionate kiss, until she actually calmed down.

"I'll see you directly in front of the Charmings' house" he said, letting her go but without moving yet.

"And what should I do alone for five hours?" Regina asked, glancing casually to the clock on the wall.

"The thing you do best when you are nervous…"

"Really? And how can I do that if you're gone?" she asked suddenly mischievously.

He returned that expression and attracted her to him, kissing her deeply again. Then he approached her ear and with an amused whisper ended that pleasant game.

"I meant _cooking_"

* * *

**Hey oncers! I've written this story at the beginning of S3 but only now I've decided to translate it and publish it here :) Tomorrow the exams for the ened of high school will start and to calm down I've found translating perfect to calm down LoL **

**For everyone who already knows me, I assure you that I'm not gave up SF or HQ and this is probably the only case I will write about CS even as a side couple... But in the story there is a reason for it :) Hope you have enojoyed this first chapter and... Well, try to guess the two "mysterious" chacters ! (Even if I think I've made it pretty obvious it! LoL)**


	2. Part 2

**Parte 2**

David, Mary Margaret and Henry were preparing the last things in the kitchen, as the noise of the dishes proved; in a few minutes Hell would have broken loose, but in the meanwhile the new couple could enjoy a moment of Paradise.

"Why don't you and Henry move with me?" Hook asked almost casually, breaking the kiss with his girlfriend and looking at her hopefully.

Emma remained to stare at him for some moments, surprised by that unusual expression on the captain's face, but despite that proposal had pleasantly shocked her, she couldn't silence her reserves.

"On your ship?" she asked in fact with a clear note of skepticism in the voice.

"You both would be better than here!" he replied, giving a look around and alluding to the small dimensions of the loft "I'm serious… What do you think?" he insisted again after some moments of silence.

The ring bell and Snow White's voice that asked to go and open, interrupted the magical moment.

"Saved by the ring bell" Emma whispered with a smile, moving toward the door.

But Killian Jones didn't seem so happy about the timing of the first arrival and gave an almost evil glance to the door.

"It must surely be the _crocodile_"

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Rumpelstiltskin asked raising an eyebrow, trying to catch a glimpse of the conversation that was going on between the owners, still busy in the kitchen.

"My mother's new man… It seems we will get to know him tonight" Henry answered, sitting next to him.

"Ah, so I have to deduce that this is a goodbye dinner for Hook?" Mr Gold commented, while a pleased smile started to appear on his face.

"I meant Regina" the boy specified, breaking off immediately a probable glory dream of his grandfather.

"Regina has a new love?" Belle asked on the other side of the table, joining at that point the conversation.

Henry nodded as a confirmation and the woman found herself making another curios smile, the same of the morning, but before her fiancée could ask again explanations, Mary Margaret and David appeared in front of them, still talking on.

"Com'on David! I say it's Archie!" she exclaimed, putting a plate down on the table.

"At most, Regina could fall in love with Pongo!" came the ironic reply "I bet on Jefferson!"

"If I can say my opinion, I would give a chance to doctor Whale" said Gold joining that game, not agreeing with both of them.

"Ah, I hope very much it isn't so…" the other man commented with a deep sigh.

"And why?" Snow asked to his husband with a confused expression, looking up at him.

The Prince looked back at her and a trace of amusement shined through his eyes.

"Well, considering your story with Victor, then I think that Regina would really have a reason to hate you!"

* * *

Regina turned off the car engine and, taken the plate in her hands, took some moments before get out. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, thoughts that were away from the possible reaction of the people she was going to meet, but that led her directly to the meaning of that revelation: the Evil Queen had fallen in love, she had decided to love again. The fear and the hope on that new start could be heard in her inconstant pace and could be seen in her face, where a lot of different emotions were written.

"Hello, Regina"

The woamn looked up and found Neal standing in front of the front door.

"Hello" she simply replied, hinting a quick smile, letting her precious load on balance on one hand to ring.

The two of them remained silent for a while, waiting, until Mrs Mills noticed the man's eyes fixed on her plate.

"I made lasagne…" she revealed with a satisfied smile this time, sure of her culinary abilities.

"Excellent! I confess that I come to the family's dinner just for your lasagna!" he exclaimed winking at her.

The door opened at that moment and it was Neal to push it, allowing her to pass first.

"You really are a gentleman!" she commented, in a tone that made clear her attempt to joke.

He simply smiled, closed the door behind them and then stood still for a while to look at her, as if he suddenly realized that a particular was missing.

"Regina, where is your new love?" he asked in fact assuming an expression that could really seemed at a first look surprised.

But the mayor of Storybrooke knew better and, with an usual joyful laughter, made her way to the stairs.

* * *

The curiosity on Emma's face suddenly became confusion when, opening the door for the second time that evening, he only found in front of her Regina and Neal.

"I hope we are not late…" he began, making Emma move aside to step in the loft.

Regina immediately followed him and closed the door. It was that noise to attract the general attention and everyone had a similar, even if different, sensation of bewilderment.

"Where… Where is he… Your new love, Regina?" Snow asked breaking the strange silence, starting to look around, searching for, preferably a redhead man and a dalmatian with him.

"And… Where is your girlfriend, Bae?" Mr Gold continued.

A half smile crossed his son's face, while, with an unexpected move, took Regina's hand in his.

"She is here… Don't you see, papa?" he asked slightly ironically, but not worrying at all about the reaction of the others, too busy as he was to enjoy the unusual show of an embarrassed Regina Mills.

Emma literally opened her mouth in astonishment, David put a hand on his head and Mary Margaret had to lean on him not to fall; Rumpelstiltskin found himself maybe for the first time at loss of word in front of the scene, which not even his power of seeing the future had prepared him to, while Belle was triying to reassure him and at the same time making him know that she had thought about that solution long before. All of it qas happening in the silence, only broken by captain Jones' sudden laugh.

"that is what one can call surprise!" he commented, looking amusingly at his eternal enemy who was about to have a heart attack.

The only true happy seemed to be Henry, who, after some moments of predictable wonder, made a big smile, almost running into his father and his adoptive mother arms.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, hugging both of them.

Everyone appeared if possible even more confused and the new couple exchange a look full of relief.

"You are really happy?" the brunette asked, still uncertain by that reaction.

The boy nodded with convinction and moved his eyes from Neal and Regina to Emma and Hook.

"Of course I am! For me too… I am so happy to have _only_ four parents!"

* * *

**Here it is the revelation! I hope you liked the plot twist and I have to congratulate to those who had guessed well!:) I have also to apologize for the late, but I was very busy and also, not well. Thank you very much for the previews reviews, I would like to know your opinion on this part as well!**

**See you soon ;)**


End file.
